MR3: World's Savior, Book Two
by ExploringtheHeart
Summary: Book one was getting quite long with 34 chapters, lol, so I'm continuing the story with book two! Hope ya like it! UPDATE: Chapter 36 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaay it's the beginning of Book 2 of MR3: World's Savior! To everyone who's actually kept up with 35 chapters, I applaud you for having a better attention span than me, lol Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's begin! R&R and enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 5 – Kissing the World Goodbye**

35

Stars. Everywhere I looked, all I saw were stars. Was I dead? Maybe this was heaven. I remembered Max and I talking about heaven once, long ago, back when we lived in our house in Colorado. That was all gone. And maybe I was as well. What had happened?

I tried to remember, thinking as hard as I could manage. For some reason, I found I couldn't move my body, and suddenly felt like my heart was sinking due to an unknown force. Max. I remembered Max. She was gone; her mother took her. I remembered what she said before she flew off into the sky, leaving the flock and I to die in the small cabin. "I'm sorry, Fang," she had said, as she had leaned over and kissed me. Then everything was black and cold. And now I was here.

What the hell was going on? I tried again to move my body, but again my legs and arms all went numb and suddenly I couldn't feel anything. All I could do it seemed was think, inhale, exhale, and lie here staring up into a clear, starry sky. Then I heard a voice from somewhere above me.

"Fang, wake up." Who was it? I couldn't tell, for the voice was just a blur, and it mixed with a few other voices all around me. "Fang, wake up," the voice repeated. Was I dreaming? Was all this just a dream, and if I tried to I would wake up again with Max in my arms? Maybe we could go back to Colorado, back to our home, back to before everything crazy happened and our lives changed. I tried to speak, and words came from my mouth. But the words were garbled, and I heard the voices above me murmuring to one another.

"Fang, can you stand?" Whoever was asking, I could tell it sounded like a girl. And then it hit me. Angel.

"A…nge…l" I panted, finding that I had regained some form of control over my arms. I propped myself up on my elbows and was now staring straight into Angel's tiny face. She was so adorable, and I had a ton of questions I wanted to ask her right then and there.

"It's okay, Fang, just look first," the little girl said, and I realized she had read my thoughts again. I opened my eyes a bit more and turned my head as Angel moved aside to let me see.

It was hell, and whether I had died or not didn't matter anymore. I knew this was hell, and I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks.

Dirt. Rubble. Ash. Fire. Decay. Ruin. And worst of all; bodies. Everywhere I looked, bodies were stacked in burning heaps, and some weren't even recognizable as humans by how badly they had been scorched. What had happened? Had I slept through the apocalypse? What caused this? There were too many questions, and I knew they may or may not be answered in the future. But all I wanted to do now was fall over and sleep again, and maybe when I woke up this time, everything would be as I had hoped. My body and wings told me otherwise, and slowly I stood to embrace the horrible existence that lay ahead of us.

The only thing I cared about now was finding Max. If I was going to live in hell, then I wanted Max by my side the whole way, to the very end.

She was the only one who understood me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh, I know it's confusing, and I apologize. However, as a friend once told me, "When in the presence of brilliance, take notes." HAHAHAHA, just kiddin, i wish though, lol Anyway, there's a reward to all this; if you make it to the end of this twisted little story of mine, you'll get to know how it ends and hopefully I can successfully give to you all the ideas I have planned for explaining everything! So, here's chapter 36, and thnx for making it this far! R&R and enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

36

_My legs felt like jelly, and I hoped I was dead. I wanted to die, especially after what I had done. No…after what Dr. Martinez, my mother, had done. This was insane, and I kept screaming in my head, even though I knew it wouldn't help. What was going on?_

"How are you this morning?"_ Dr. Martinez's voice came from in front of me, and slowly I opened my eyes. I was in the same small bedroom I had been in for a few days now, the place my own mother had kept me trapped in. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the room were all a glossy white color, as were the tiny bed and table against the wall to my right. Where was I? _"I asked how you are," _Dr. Martinez repeated. She had entered the closet-like room from the only windowless door, and shut it slowly behind her. _

"Fine mother," _I heard myself say. Was I losing my mind? Or was I just a part of my mind now? Unconsciously I watched as my body moved forward and embraced my mother, Dr. Martinez. I tried to pull away, tried to do anything, but horrible realization filled my senses, as I understood what was going on._

"Good, because today is a very special day," _my mother said, cradling my head in her arms, even though I didn't feel any of it. I felt no warmth, no happiness, and no love anymore. All I could feel was a cold, deathlike vise gripping my head. _"Today is the day we'll finish what we started."

"What we started yesterday, mother?" _Shut up, shut up! I shouted to myself, but my body wasn't obeying. _

"Indeed, darling. Today we'll finish this. Then we can have everything to ourselves, and you'll be the most perfect little girl in the world. Won't you enjoy that?"

_My mind became enraged and I began crying within my own body as memories came flooding back. I suddenly remembered everything over the last week, but only in pieces. There was a lab, probably the School. _"This is where it begins," _my mother had said, leading me to a machine. Everything faded to blackness, and then there was a button. A single switch. _"This is where your new life begins." _More darkness, then an unbearable noise. _"This is where the end of everything else begins." _Explosions, screams, and howling bomb shells filled the air, creating a cacophony of noise. It was a living, breathing hell. And the worst part was, I had unconsciously caused it all. It began with me. _

"My darling Alissa," my mother whispered as she cradled my soulless body in her arms, "you will be with me when our world begins."


End file.
